


You're Mine And Only Mine

by CrimsonRidingHood



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bootilicious Stuffs, Cute Nico, Fluff, Grumpy Will, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:03:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3449834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonRidingHood/pseuds/CrimsonRidingHood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico is the sweet little son of Hades. Will is the grumpy big son of Apollo. Had anyone ever thought that this unlikely couple would get together? No one at all. It was still quite hard to believe that these two very different people found love. But it happened. And everyone knows that Nico is Will's. And Will's only. Solangelo. Will/Nico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Mine And Only Mine

_HEY MAH LIL MUNCHKINS! This is just some pointless cuteness. I just wanted a cute fic with Nico as the fun, happy, bright one and Will as the the protective mean brooding one. Well, I can't really make anyone mean. I'm trying to write mean people but I can't. This has so much OOCness._

_Nico is fourteen and Will is sixteen/seventeen. Deal with my age gaps..._

**Disclaimer** : _I ain't own no crap. Except for a few OCs. And this plot thing._

 **Song I Listened To While Writing This Thang:** _Like I'm Gonna Lose You by Meghan Trainor featuring John Legend._

^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.-

** You're Mine, And Only Mine **

"C'mon, Will!" Nico cried, trying to drag his boyfriend out of his bed. "I wanna go eeeeat!"

Will was laying in Nico's bed. He had slept over in Nico's cabin the night before, which was sort of against the rules, but Will didn't care. He wanted to sleep with his boyfriend, so he did. No, they didn't do anything, they just talked and kissed with Will's strong arms wrapped protectively around Nico's small, perfect body.

Will groaned and stayed still, his face still in Nico's pillows, which smelled deliciously like him.

"It's breakfast time!" Nico whined. He grabbed Will's arm and attempted to get him up. "You're a son of Apollo, aren't you, like, supposed to be up when the sun is up?"

"The sun's not up." Will mumbled into the pillow.

"Yes it is! I just said it was time for breakfast." Nico said. " _Wiiiill_." He whined.

Will stayed still. He didn't want to get up. They stayed up late last night and he was very tired. Nico managed to flip Will, so he was laying on his back. Will's eyes were still shut and he wanted to keep it that way. But he opened them when he felt weight on his stomach. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the bright sunlight that filtered in through the windows. When he could see clearly, he saw Nico sitting on his stomach, arms crossed and eyes narrowed, wearing an adorable pout. Nico wore a tight orange camp T-shirt, black skinny jeans and a pair of purple high-tops. Nico gave him his irresistible puppy dog eyes. Will groaned and pulled Nico's small frame into his much larger one. He smashed Nico's face into his muscular chest and hugged him tightly.

"C'mon, Babe," Will said sleepily. "Let's just sleep in and cuddle."

Nico managed to get his face out of Will's bare chest and looked up at him. "As appealing as that sounds, I want food in my mouth."

Will closed his eyes again. "I'm tired, you go ahead." He knew Nico was frowning. Will felt the weight of Nico move off of his stomach.

"Fine," Nico said. Will opened an eye and saw Nico walking towards the door. "I guess I'll have to go all alone. With no one. Anything can happen to me. I bet Connor's out there waiting for me to come outside. Probably planning something..."

That got Will to his feet. Everyone knew that the bastard from Hermes had a thing for Nico. He even tried to get Nico into his cabin, locking all the doors. Of course, Nico could take care of himself, so when Will came running in with one of Connor's sisters who had unlocked the door, he wasn't surprised to see Connor lying on the floor, with Nico on his back, holding his right arm behind him. That didn't stop Will from beating the son of Hermes a lesson.

Will shoved on his T-shirt and shorts he had thrown on the floor the night before and searched for his shoes. Nico laughed as Wil tripped over himself. Will glared at him from his position on the floor, but then he smiled. "Only you can do this to me."

"I feel so special."

Once Will was ready, they set out for the dining pavilion. Will looked down and smiled at his 5 foot tall boyfriend, who's head barely reached his shoulder. Nico dragged Will with him, saying hi to the passing campers. The short son of Hades was so cute. Will loved his height. It was cute how Nico always had to go on his tiptoes to kiss him.

When they reached the entrance to the dining pavilion, they had to separate. Will didn't want to leave Nico all alone, but both Chiron and Mr. D were there so he didn't have a choice. Nico walked over to the lonely Hades table while Will moved to the full Apollo cabin, sitting down next to Victoria. A wood nymph dropped a plate of pancakes, bacon, and sausage in front of him. Will kept his eyes on Nico as he ate. He was very protective of his Angel.

"Good morning, sunshine." Victoria said, stuffing her scrambled eggs in her mouth. "So, where were you last night, Romeo?"

Will scowled. "Shut up."

"Whoa," Victoria raised his hands up in surrender. "Didn't mean no harm. Calm your pits man."

Will got pissed real easily. And the fact that he just woke up didn't really help his mood. The only person he couldn't possibly get mad at was Nico. Nico brought out the good in him. He looked at Nico, eating peacefully, and pictured him giving him that cute glare he glared whenever Will randomly bursts on someone. Will's face softened.

He turned his head towards Victoria. "Sorry, Vic." He apologized.

Victoria smiled. "It's alright lil bro." After a while, she continued. "He's good for you, you know. You've been happy and less touchy these last two months."

Will couldn't help but smile and agree. The bright son of Hades brought out the good in him. At first, no one believed that cute, innocent little Nico could be the son of the most darkest god. But Hades' claim on him was inevitable. Before Nico, Will hated everyone. He was serious, he never joked around. He was hardcore. No mercy. A loner. But then Nico came along.

At first, Will thought that Nico was very annoying. He was always so perky. Then the battle with Gaea happened and his siblings said that Nico needed three days in the infirmary, seeing that he used all of his power in transporting the Athena Parthenos, which nearly killed him. His siblings forced him to be the one to tend to Nico. At first he didn't want to be stuck in the same room with him for three days. But then he was glad he did.

On the first day, whenever Nico asked for a cup of water or to grab something for him, Will did so with a scowl, either throwing the item to him or shoving it in his hands. In about the middle of the day, it looked like Nico had enough of his attitude.

"Hey, I never asked your brothers and sisters to shove me in here, ok." He had said. "I never asked you to be here. So either man up and stop being a bitch about it, or get out! I just transported myself, two passengers and a forty feet tall statue across the country, which nearly killed me. I don't need this kind of crap from you." He said. He folded his arms across his chest and glared at the other side of the room, a slight blush was on his face.

Will was shocked into silence. He didn't expect Nico to say that. He didn't think that Nico knew any type of swear words. No one did. It just wasn't him. Will sat down on a chair, watching Nico.

That was...sort of hot, Will had thought. He shook his head.

Nico's face was still glaring at the other side of the room, but after a few minutes, his face softened. He grabbed his book that was translated into Greek and started reading. Will thought of the way he had been treating Nico. Nico was right, and he didn't even do anything to him. He was worse than Clarisse. She would have at least congratulated Nico for being so strong and selfless. He knew he always had been a jerk...and an ass...and...alone.

It...it might be time to change that. Will thought.

After a while, Will had decided that he should apologize. "Hey, look, I'm sorry."

At the same time, Nico had closed his book and said, "I'm sorry I said that."

They both stared at each other before they both laughed. Will stared at Nico's face, which made Nico blush, which Will thought was cute.

Nico played with the edges of his book as he continued with a small voice. "I didn't mean to say that."

"No, I deserved that." Will had insisted. "You...you kind of...kind of...I don't know. You made me realize how much of an...ass I have been. Not only to you, but to pretty much everyone I meet."

Nico looked up at Will and smiled. "You're welcome then." Will laughed.

After a very long, awkward silence, Will had decided to socialize a bit.

That day continued with the both of them telling each other stories and jokes and random stuff about themselves, getting to know each other. Stuff that Will had never shared with anyone, which was mostly because of how unsocial he was. But he felt different with Nico. He actually trusted Nico. He was actually really cool and sweet and cute and he had such soft skin and he smelled really good and he was so small and fragile even though he wasn't.

Whoa, Will had thought. Digressing much?

When Will told Nico he should sleep, he was surprised to see how angelic the boy looked while he slept. The next two days had been the same, and Will found himself the most happiest he has ever been, so when Victoria said Nico was good to go, Will found himself deflated. Nico thanked her as she left the room. Will helped him get his stuff. He watched as Nico walked towards the door, sad to see him leave. Then he mentally scolded himself for feeling sad. Just as Nico was about to open the door, he turned to face him, a blush creeping to his pale face.

"Um, we should, uh, y-you know...hang out...sometime." He stuttered, the blush had spread on his face. "But if you don't want to, that's totally fine. You probably have better stuff to do." He looked all cute and flustered, playing with his fingers.

Nico cleared his throat. "Forget I said anything." He said. "I-I'm just gonna, you know, leave now." He said, twisting the doorknob.

"Wait!" Will called, a little bit too loudly. Nico looked at him and he cleared his throat. "Um...I-I would like that. Hanging out I mean." Will smiled at him. He had found that he had been doing that with Nico.

"Cool. Uh, I'll see you at dinner." Nico had smiled. He said 'goodbye' and left.

Will couldn't wipe the stupid smile off his face.

"Anyway," Victoria said, bringing him out of his memories. "I was wondering if you can teach an archery class."

"Why?" He asked, eating a piece of his bacon. He didn't really want to.

"Chiron can't teach his archery classes this week. He has some business to attend to with his pony friends or something." Victoria said. "If you were in the cabin yesterday, you would already know. Chiron asked the older Apollos to teach a session for the whole week. I know you're not good with people, but there's an upside for your session." She said hopefully.

Will groaned. "What?"

"Nico's in one of your classes." She said in a singing voice.

That got Will. "Yeah. Sure. Whatever." He said nonchalantly, but he was cheering inside.

"Cool." Victoria said. "We're all set for the week. I'll grab you when your class comes up." Will nodded.

People started to leave to go to their camp activities. Will looked towards the Hades table and saw that Nico wasn't there and he started to worry a bit. Nico wasn't anywhere in sight and he usually came to him after he was done eating. Suddenly, he felt small yet strong arms wrap around his neck from behind him and a face pressed up next to his. Will smiled.

"Hi dummy." Nico said in his ear.

Will turned in his seat and faced Nico, he placed his hands on his hips. Nico stood in between Will's legs and smiled down at him.

"Hey Angel." He smiled. He leaned up and pecked Nico's lips, earning a few dreamy sighs from his sisters. "Got something to tell you." He said. He stood up and grabbed Nico's hand and started walking towards Nico's first activity for the day, which was sword training with Clarisse.

Nico looked up at him. "What?"

Will smiled. "I get to teach your archery class for the whole week."

Nico grinned. "Yay. More time together."

^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.-

Apparently, Victoria thinks she can forget to tell me stuff. Will thought.

Victoria had failed mention that he was going to have a, beefy, muscular, bisexual son of Mars as a partner in teaching the archery session.

Will was running a bit late, getting some stuff from the Apollo cabin. When he came back to the archery field, one of Will's younger siblings ran up to him.

"Hey, Will." Kayla greeted. "How's my favorite brother from another mother?" She punched his arm playfully.

"What is it now?" Will groaned.

"Funny thing right here, there is this hot son of Mars, his name is Dalton, he's about your age. He arrived here yesterday with a few other Romans." She said.

"What about him?" Will asked, annoyed.

"Dalton's a really good archer and he wanted to volunteer in teaching the class." Kayla explained. "Chiron approved it with us at breakfast yesterday and now you're going to have a co-teacher, lesson giver person thingy mabob! Yay! The more the merrier! I really hope that the campers in there are enough to hold you back." She whispered the last part, mostly talking to herself.

"What?" Will asked.

"Nothing!" Kayla exclaimed. "Nothing that you need to know! Ha ha ha! You know what, I have a pegasus riding lesson I need to hurry off to. Make sure that I'm far away from this area before you enter the field! Hey look! My shirt is orange! Remember that you'll get in trouble if you murder people! Ok, gtg, ttyl, ttfn, ttylfn! Good bye bye now! Ha ha ha!" She yelled, running away.

Will shrugged. He walked towards the field where a bunch of fourteen and fifteen year olds were shooting arrows at targets.

"Why would I need people to hold me ba—" He said under his breath, but stopped when he saw Nico on the other side of the field...with a big guy...who was standing behind him and fixing Nico's aim. Will narrowed his eyes. Dalton. Obviously, the bastard didn't know that his Nico was off limits. Untouchable. His Angel. His and only his. Some of the campers noticed Will standing there and looked where he was glaring. When they saw how close Dalton was to Nico, they started shuffling away.

Nico shot the arrow and it almost hit the bullseye. Dalton smiled down at the small teen. Will was about to march up to the son of Mars and rip his head off until Nico noticed him smiled widely, waving at him. Will's eyes found Nico's and he smiled too, the anger exiting his body. But anger found it's way back inside his body when the Mars bastard threw his arm around his Nico. Nico didn't seem to notice.

Will walked over to them, eyes narrowed at Dalton. He stared at Dalton's arm that laid around Nico's shoulders, ready to tear it off. But he calmed himself down. Instead, he opened his arms wide open. Dalton looked confused, that was until Nico moved out of his grasp and walked into Will's welcoming arms. Will wrapped his strong arms possessively around Nico's small body. Dalton's eyes were wide with realization. Will smirked as he kissed the top of Nico's head and Dalton looked intensely uncomfortable.

"Hey. Oh yeah," Nico said, looking up at Will. "This is Dalton, a son of Mars. He's going to help you—"

"Yeah, Kayla told me." Will said. He looked over at Dalton, eyeing him distastefully. He wore a purple Camp Jupiter T-shirt with shorts and combat boots and he had short, light brown hair.

Nico turned to Dalton, smiling his contagious smile. "Dalton, this is my boyfriend, Will."

Will pressed his front on Nico's back and placed his large hands on his slender waist. He wanted this stupid son of Mars to know that Nico was his.

"So," Will said. "You good at archery, Dalton?"

"Uh, yeah." Dalton said.

There was a long, awkward silence.

"Well," Nico said. "I'm going to go get some more arrows."

Will watched as Nico walked towards the little shack that contained the archery weapons. He snapped his head towards Dalton, who was trying to get away.

Will glared at him. "You trying to put your hands on Nico?"

"What? No." Dalton scratched the back of his neck. "Hey, don't we have a class to teach?" He desperately tried to change the subject.

"Usually, I beat up anyone who even looks at Nico in that way, but you didn't know, so I guess you're lucky." Will said in a murderous tone. "But if I catch you next time, you better run back to your little Roman camp."

Nico came back with a quiver filled with arrows. "Hey." Will placed his arm around Nico's waist and gave one last glare in Dalton's direction and smiled down at Nico.

"Dalton, why don't you go help the archers on that half of the field while I stay here?" Will asked casually, as if their previous conversation never happened.

Dalton nodded quickly and shuffled to the other side of the field.

"You did it again, did you?" Nico said. He sighed and leaned his head on Will's arm.

"Did what again?" Will asked innocently.

"I'm not stupid, Will." Nico said. "I know that you threaten guys and some girls if they look at me. Dalton didn't even do anything."

"He was touching you." Will said. "And he was looking at you."

Nico sighed dramatically. "Just...go help those campers."

"I'm starting with you." Will walked them to an open target. He stood behind Nico and adjusted his aim. Will stuffed his nose in Nico's soft, wavy hair, inhaling Nico's sweet scent. He returned to the task at hand and correctly aimed Nico's bow again. He grabbed Nico's hand and pulled the string back and let the arrow fly. Bullseye.

^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.-

Will sat at the Apollo table during dinner time, like the rest of his siblings. He had consulted Victoria about Dalton and she apologized. Will asked if Dalton was going to help him for the whole week and she said yes. Maybe Will can scare him away.

Will's eyes were on Nico, who sat at the Hades table, eating BBQ chicken. Will had to laugh. Nico had BBQ sauce smudged across his mouth.

"You always watch over him whenever we eat." Kayla said. "You're such a sweet boyfriend."

Victoria smiled. "I wish there was a man out there, equally as protective as you, for me."

"I know, right!" Kayla squealed. "It's so cake baking cute how protective you are."

"Yeah, whatever." He really was protective. Like...really protective.

"Anyway, Will, are you coming to the sing-along?" Austin asked. Even though they knew he never said yes, his brothers and sisters always asked. Instead of going to the sing-along, he would drag Nico to cabin 13 and they would have hot make out sessions, then they would just talk, and then Nico would use Will as a pillow and they would cuddle.

"I don't think so." Will said.

Victoria gave him her are-you-serious look. "Really? What do you guys even do?" Suddenly, she gasped dramatically and covered her mouth, eyes wide. "Oh my goddess of love and beauty, _Will!_ "

"What?"

"He's only fourteen and you screwed him?! Ugh! You pedophile! Oh my goddesses!"

"What?! I don't have sex with him!" Will defended. "Nico's not ready yet. And I'm only three years older than him. I don't think that makes me a pedophile."

"Have either of you done it yet?" Kayla asked.

"Nico said that a son of Hephaestus tried to rape him. I beat his sorry ass up." This was before they were together, but Will found that son of a jackass and Clarisse had to pull Will off of him so he wouldn't kill him. The son of Hephaestus was in the infirmary for a month.

"Oh yeah..." Victoria said. "I remember that...Christian was freaking stupid for trying to do that. So how about you?"

"No, but I had a lot of practice." Will grinned.

"Did you just admit to masturbating?" Kayla asked.

"Don't we all masturbate?" Austin asked. "I bet you do it while thinking of Nico, don't you Will. Ooh you dog!"

Will chuckled and ate some of his chicken. He hadn't ever really had a conversation with his siblings. They had a nice, long debate on their favorite singers. Will and Kayla on one side, and Victoria and Austin on the other. Somehow, their conversation moved back to the sing-along.

"So you have to come to the sing-along!" Kayla said. "You're the head counselor of our cabin."

"And I bet Nico would love it." Austin said. "He does have an angelic voice. Goes with his name."

"Yup, it's official," Victoria spoke up, "Will's coming. And he is going to not miss anymore of the sing-alongs. We'll tell Nico to make sure to make Will go. Kayla, commence operation Pandas Are Fluffy."

"What?" He asked. Kayla squealed and marched off somewhere. "Where is she going?" He looked at Austin and Victoria, who were sort smiling as they ate.

Austin shrugged.

"I don't know." Victoria said, taking a sip from her goblet.

About two minutes later, Kayla came back with a huge smile on her face and Will raised an eyebrow. He heard steps behind him and suddenly the son of Hades was on his back, wrapping his arms around Will's neck.

"Hi," Nico greeted, kissing Will's cheek. Will stood up and Nico hopped on his back.

Will placed his hands under Nico's thighs to keep him up. "Hey baby."

"Why don't we ever go to the sing-along?" Nico asked.

"'Cause," Will said, trailing off.

"He wants his alone time with you." Austin said, earning a glare from his older brother.

"You get that all the time." Nico said in his ear, making Will shiver. "Can we go, _per favore_?" Damn it. He hated it when Nico spoke Italian. Well, not really. It just does stuff to him.

"Fine."

^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.-

Will was sitting on one of the benches while the rest of his cabin were leading the sing-along. Nico sat on his lap, singing along with everyone else. Will's arms were around the smaller demigod's waist, holding tight. Jason and Piper sat next to them with Piper laughing as Jason tried to sing. Will pulled Nico closer, putting chin in the curve of Nico's neck. He inhaled Nico's sweet scent. He wished he was in Nico's cabin. The things they would do...

He closed his eyes and listened to Nico's sweet singing. His voice sounded so beautiful.

After a few more songs, Nico laid his head on Will's hard chest.

"Take him to his cabin," Piper suggested. "He looks tired."

Will looked down and nodded. He hooked his arms under Nico's legs and stood, carrying the young boy without struggle. He started walking away, but not before he caught a dangerous look on Jason's face. Jason did the 'I'm watching you' gesture. Will rolled his eyes and walked towards the Hades Cabin. He opened the door and placed Nico on the bed. He took off Nico's shoes, socks, and jeans, then did the same to himself. He slid next to Nico and wrapped his arms around him from behind.

When Will was half asleep, he felt Nico move. He didn't bother opening his eyes, he was probably going to the bathroom. Then he was turned on his back and he felt weight on his stomach. He opened his eyes and saw something he wish he hadn't. Nico was hovering over him, shirtless, he seemed to just be wearing his underwear. Will felt his own underwear get uncomfortably tight.

"Nico?"

"I want you." Nico said in a seductive voice.

"Wh-what?"

" _Voglio te._ " He said in his native tongue. "I want you. Now." That didn't help his case at all. He was fully hard right now. He was pretty sure Nico knew, too.

Will grabbed Nico's hips. "Are you sure?"

Nico nodded. "I've been waiting for you to ask. I got tired. I want you, Will. I need you."

Will gulped. "When I start, I don't think I'll be able to stop. Are you sure."

Nico kissed Will hard. "Yes."

They broke off the kiss. Will said breathlessly, "You're _mine_. Only _mine_."

^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.-

_Well that was long. And sort of weird. And sort of rushed. OH WELL! I'm posting it anyway. Hoped you liked!_

_Aaawwwwww! I love nice, kind, innocent *COUGH* little OOC Nico. Imma write more of him._

_I said this on Red Riding Hood & The Huntsman, but I'm gonna say it again. Would anyone read a Frank/Nico oneshot? If you would, please review! I got a few yeses!_

_Remember, windows are cannibals, journals drink horses, and Zeus is on crack! *thunder and lightning* SHUT UP! DAYUM!_

_-Arsenal B._


End file.
